The Price Of Loyalty
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki has been sold to Thanos to broker calm between his land and Asgard. But Thanos does not want peace, he wants war. When Loki refuses to provide him with information on Odin, he decides to show her how her time in Thanos' court will go if she continues not to co-operate. [Warning: Noncon/Rape] [Human AU, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Public Sex, Humiliation, PWP, Female Loki]


"Unhand me!" Loki yelled, attempting to pull away from the guards. Since her capture, they switched between tugging the chain that bound her wrists and simply manhandling her by grabbing her arm. "My brother will crush your skulls!"

"Your family is what got you into this," one of the guards replied.

The other yanked her chain again, making her stumble forward. "Shut your mouth, wench."

Loki was prepared to continue mouthing off, but she was pulled into the throne room before she could say anymore.

The king was a large man, bulky and physically intimidating. He was larger than his throne, his hands completely overtaking the arm of the throne. His eyes were stern and burned like fire. A square jaw stretched with a smile that was anything but pleasant. Loki thought he was the sort of man that looked at battlefields and laughed at the sight of suffering and misery. She could imagine blood pouring from his mouth and staining his teeth, his hand capturing throats in a stranglehold, and his feet crushing skulls beneath his boots. Loki recoiled from the sight of him, but one of the guards pulled her forward by the chain around her wrist. His eyes held a sort of cold glee as he examined her, gaze was so sharp that she felt as if her dress wasn't enough to cover her. She needed armor and a shield to protect her from that gaze.

"Hello, Loki." The way he said her name sent chills down her spine. His voice was flat. "A pleasure to have you in my court."

Loki chose to remain silent. Standing before this man, this king, was daunting enough, and Loki had far too many experiences of her words getting her into trouble.

"Tell me of your father," he ordered.

"My father is dead," Loki answered as demurely as she could. Stones dropped in the pit of her stomach. This encounter was going to go south quickly if this man thought he could get information out of her.

Loki knew, had always known, that her worth was directly tied to her usefulness, more specifically, her information. She had always been the most valuable in Asgard; a prize, a hard-earned trophy. Laufey sold her to Odin as a bargaining tool to end his war and now Odin had done the same. Loki had hedged her bets long ago. She had chosen Odin, had chosen Asgard; and Asgard had chosen her. All she had to do was hold her tongue and wait. Thor would come for her.

The king frowned and his face fell from false pleasantry to something more malicious. It was not yet anger, but she didn't know what else to call it. "Don't play with my patience," he said. "I speak of Odin."

"I can tell you nothing," Loki answered.

"Odin sold you to me. Do you know what that makes you?" He questioned, but didn't wait for her answer. "Whatever I want you to be."

Endurance and silence were Loki's assets. This was not the kind of man to be satisfied by scraps. Loki could tell him everything and it would never be enough. She would never betray Odin to this man.

"Do you know who I am, girl?"

This man was a threat. She knew he wanted to wage war. Odin sent her as a temporary stall, possibly a spy if she could pull that off. She knew he had slaughtered and conquered his way to his throne, and through every land he had fancied since. She knew him as a madman, a titan among men, but no one dared speak his name.

"I am Thanos," the king said. "You will learn to fear me."

"Fear, love, neither will bend my loyalty," Loki answered. It would do no good to prostrate herself. This man could not be fooled easily, nor could he be satisfied.

"I believe I need to impress upon you what your stay here will be like if you refuse to co-operate." King Thanos looked away from her for the first time and Loki suppressed a shiver of relief.

"Fetch my daughters," he commanded, regaining his calm demeanor as he spoke to his guards. "Attach her to the stage."

Loki couldn't help trying to put up a fight as the guards pulled her to the middle of the room. She tried to move away from them, unsuccessfully, as they hooked the end of the chain to an indentation in the middle of the floor. Though she couldn't tell what it was, it pulled on her chain until she was forced to her knees. She could still move and sit up, but there was nowhere near enough room to stand.

One guard left to do the king's bidding. The other began grabbing at her clothes, ripping them off of her. Loki struggled against him, but there wasn't even enough give in the chain to lift her hands above her head. Her efforts only helped him and made her tired. Once it was over, she was left panting and bare. Loki had a clear picture of where this was leading.

She wanted to bear her indignity with grace as she had the last time one of father's enemies had claimed her, but Thanos worried her more that Svadilfari ever had. Odin had never feared Svadilfari. He had never feared Malekith, who felled the queen. Odin did fear Thanos and Loki wasn't certain she had grace to spare in the face of that.

Thanos's eyes on her were greedy as they took in her every detail, even as she drew her legs closed and covered herself with her arms. They lingered everywhere: taking in the litheness of her form, the paleness of her skin, the intensity of her green eyes as she glared at him. She'd seen such looks before from men who coveted her and she could practically read them on the king's face now.

Thanos's gaze only left her when the other guard returned. "Ah, here they are, my beautiful daughters."

Looking at the two women, Loki knew for a fact they were no descendants of Thanos. The three looked nothing alike in facial features or skin tone. Not to mention how they were dressed! If Thanos kept his daughters in such immodesty as this, he was indeed a sick man. Thinking about it, calling these women his daughters regardless was demented given the circumstances.

One was pale with dark eyes and not a hair on her head. She wore a wrap of cloth that covered her breasts, leaving arms and mid-drift exposed. A short cloth wrapped around her waist and tied at the hip served as her skirt. The woman kept her eyes down, but wore a fierce glare. She was beautiful, but her skin was marred by a pattern of scars along one side of her body. Most heavily shown on her arms and legs.

The other woman was a few shades darker, with dark hair to match falling just below her shoulders. She had a bikini top that covered breasts nearly equal to how it left her exposed. Her bottom half was concealed by a loincloth, the long white fabric covering her front and back, but leaving her sides entirely exposed. She was heavily decorated. A thin golden chain held her loincloth around her waist and held her top together. There were bangles on her wrist and ankles, as well as a circlet on head. This woman stood tall and proud, meeting the king's eyes with her sun hard ones. She was obviously favored.

"Take note, daughter of Odin. This is the highest you may aspire to in my court," Thanos told her. "To be one of my daughters."

"The position looks rather low to me," Loki answered, forgetting for a moment to hold her tongue.

He looked at her as if she were a particularly amusing bug. "I shall introduce them."

"Please do," Loki said sarcastically.

"My favorite daughter, Gamora." The bejeweled beauty stepped forward, keeping her eyes on Thanos. "And Nebula." The other woman stepped forward. "Now then, I want to see our new guest more clearly."

"As you wish, my king." The two spoke in tandem; a well used and well practiced line. Without meaning to, Loki coiled in on herself.

They approached her at a slow pace, kneeling on either side of her. It wasn't as if she could go anywhere. She was chained to the floor, after all.

The gilded one, Gamora, grabbed for her first. "Unhand me!" Loki cried as she tried to escape from Gamora's hold. The woman was strong and Loki had limited movement. Once Nebula had taken hold of her as well, Loki was trapped. They wrapped around her body, each taking a side. Gamora held her arms to her chest and Nebula held her thighs apart.

Thanos looked on greedily. Loki could track his eyes as they examined her face, as they gazed upon her breasts, as they trailed down her stomach to peer between her thighs. Loki fought harder, moving her hands to at least cover some of herself since she couldn't close her thighs. The result was Gamora's arms around her waist, keeping her hands in place, her breasts trapped in a perked up position between her arms. There was little she could do about it. Loki's glare did not cease, but she held her tongue. Insults wouldn't help her and she refused to beg for mercy.

After suffering his gaze for far longer than Loki had a taste for, Thanos spoke again. "Nebula."

"My king," Nebula answered.

"Tend to our guest."

Nebula bowed her head in acknowledgment and turned to face Loki. The look was derisive and judging as if blaming Loki for the situation she was in. As if Nebula was not in the same situation. Loki was paying so much attention to Nebula that she was completely startled when Gamora's lips pressed to her neck. She jerked before holding herself as still as possible.

"You'd do better if you just enjoyed it," Gamora whispered.

Loki held back the derisive reply on the tip of her tongue.

Nebula brushed her fingers over Loki's breasts. Her nipples had become hard from being exposed to the open air, leaving them to the mercy of Nebula's caresses. Gamora pressed her lips and tongue along the shell of Loki's ear, moving slowly down her neck. Loki closed her eyes and clenched her fist, holding herself as still as possible. She tried to black out the thought of the guards in the room, numb herself to touch, shut out the very concept of the room and its king.

"Open your eyes," Thanos commanded. Loki refused. She took deep, calming breaths as careful fingers played along her breast and a clever tongue danced down her neck.

"Gamora," Thanos said. Nothing more than that and yet the order seemed implicit. Gamora bit down on Loki's neck hard.

Loki couldn't help the cry that escaped her as her eyes flew open. Nebula's lips went to her nipples and lightly bit them both, making Loki yelp once more.

"Better," Thanos said. He grinned, the twist of his lips vile as he relaxed further in his throne. Loki was certain in that moment that she hated this man. She glared and bared her teeth even as Nebula began to lick and suck on her nipples, soothing the damage she'd done. "Open her legs," he commanded. "I wouldn't want to miss the moment she submits to this." He closed one of his hands tightly on an armrest and for a moment, Loki was free.

The cuffs around her wrist opened and the chain was drawn away from her. Loki did not allow herself be slowed down by her shock. She kicked out at Nebula and immediately tried to twist out of Gamora's hold. The woman was deceptively strong.

Then again, maybe there was no deception. Gamora was Thanos's "favorite daughter" for a reason. Still, Loki struggled with the other woman, slamming her head back and tossing her weight backwards and forward. Gamora didn't let go. Nebula slapped her when she stormed back over. There was no force behind it, and Loki got the impression they were trying to be delicate. It made her seethe that even this was a show for him. Nebula slammed Loki back into her "sister", and the surprise caused Loki to move her hands to the side as if to catch herself or push the bald woman away. Gamora used that movement to pull Loki's hands behind her back and wrap her legs around and between Loki's. She was completely trapped.

Loki couldn't have felt more foolish, more humiliated if she tried. Gamora's tight hold kept Loki's wrist arm over arm behind her back and the brunette's were entwined around so that when Gamora opened her legs she was forcing Loki's apart.

"No!" Loki cried in frustration. "Let me go!" she demanded. She regretted the show of weakness immediately, gritting her teeth and glaring at Nebula, who was still before her. The last thing she wanted was to look at the king.

Nebula's eyes were dark pools of hate. Perhaps that should have made Loki feel better, but it didn't. Nebula looked as if she were disgusted by the very of touching Loki. As if Loki herself was disgusting, but she touched Loki anyway. As if Loki were forcing disgrace onto her. She moved to the side of Loki's body, giving the king a clear view. Loki could feel her body flush with the indignity as Nebula's fingers teased along her thigh and she began to lick and bite along Loki's neck.

"Eyes open," Thanos reminded her. Loki had not realized she'd closed them. She ground her teeth together as she tried ignore the pleasure being drawn out of her. She was hesitant, but she didn't want to risk more punishment while she was so helpless.

"Don't fight it," Gamora told her again. "It is over faster that way."

The last thing Loki wanted to do was enjoy it, but she couldn't deny that Nebula had some skill. Nebula's lips trailed over her chest and to her breast in a cycle of feather-soft touches and forceful application of tongue. Lips barely brushed her nipple as Nebula gently kissed them all over before adding little licks, then finally outright dragged her tongue across Loki's hardened buds. Loki's breath hitched when Nebula began to suck. All the while, she was all too aware of the hand dancing up and down her thigh, dreading the moment it would finally plunge into her. Thanos was cruel to force her to enjoy this.

Gamora began to kiss and lick at Loki's neck as well. It was too soft. The gentle touches would break her. Nebula's hand finally trailed up her thigh and lightly stroked her core. Loki whimpered as Nebula's fingers came in contact with her wetness.

Loki hated herself.

Thanos slouched further and spread his legs on his throne, displaying his enjoyment of the scene clearly. Nebula's fingers continued to stroke gently up and down Loki's fold and Gamora was tracing her tongue along the shell of Loki's ear. Slowly, Nebula's fingers parted her folds more and more until they were gently stroking her clit. Loki bit her own lip, but that didn't stop her from whimpering.

Nebula slid a finger down to Loki's entrance, slowly pressing it inside her. She couldn't help but squirm as it moved in and out of her, joined quickly by a second, and Nebula's thumb continued rubbing Loki's clit. The whimpers wouldn't stop. Gamora was nipping at her neck, using her teeth and tongue on the back of Loki's neck and making her cry out.

Loki wanted to beg them to stop, even as her hips cantered forward, needing more pleasure. She squeezed her eyes closed to refrain from crying, then opened them quickly when she recalled that she was not allowed that small haven.

Nebula's fingers moved faster as they thrust in and out of her. The woman's other hand pinching and stroking Loki's nipple. Loki tried to force her legs closed, but Gamora refused to let her. Loki was audibly panting now. She was so close… she didn't want to be close. Loki bit her lip, trying force herself to be silent. But the pressure on her was so good, Nebula's fingers were thrusting into her fast and deep, and Loki met those thrusts. She gasped when she came, Nebula stroking her through it almost to the point of oversensitivity.

"Again," Thanos ordered.

Loki almost didn't register the words. What she did register was Nebula crawling between her legs.

"Don't," Loki said softly, trying to force her legs closed unsuccessfully. She hardly had enough breath to make the objection. Not that it mattered one way or another.

Nebula lowered herself between Loki's thighs, holding open her folds, and began licking at Loki's oversensitive clit.

Loki gasped, whimpered, as she tried to move away from the overstimulation. It was too much and Loki squirmed. Gamora held her more firmly. Nebula dragged her tongue up and down Loki's folds, circling her clit, making Loki swivel her hips trying to get that tongue where she wanted it. Nebula sucked on her clit and she cried out. Loki was still aware of the king's greedy eyes on her, making her feel dirty and humiliated as she was restrained on the floor writhing in pleasure.

She was glad that at least that her disgrace was not seen by anyone she held in high regard.

It felt like a punishment when she finally came. Every beat of pleasure that rippled through her as Nebula's tongue lapped at her was a lash against her pride. These… slave women were not worthy to have touched her. Thanos deserved no less than his head on a pike. If she could slaughter with her rage and loathing the entire court would be dead. She tried to console herself as she caught her breath with image of their heads all smashed in by Thor's hammer.

"Guards," Thanos gestured to Loki, "Hold her. Don't let her look away." So saying, Thanos pulled his hard member from his pants, letting it stand proudly before them. "Nebula. Attend me."

Loki didn't know which part of this was worse: that Thanos called his sex slaves "daughters" or that he forced them to force themselves on others. This man was sick, well and truly.

Nebula rose quickly and approached the throne, going to her knees on the steps and crawling up to him. Loki didn't know why the sight of Nebula's humiliation made her so incredibly angry.

The guards took her from Gamora's hold and her wrists were cuffed again. Nebula had finally crawled all the way up the dais to the throne. There was no hesitation but neither was there joy, as she leaned forward to accept the king's cock in her mouth. Loki didn't know if it was worse or better that Nebula was made to do all the work. At the first sign she would look away, the guard took her head in his hands and forced her to stare straight at it.

"Gamora. Come." Thanos beckoned.

Gamora walked without delay or shame, but still no pleasure. She walked up the steps, a privilege of being the "favorite", Loki guessed. Thanos patted his lap and Gamora raised herself onto the arm of the throne, bracing herself on the back of the chair.

Thanos reached beneath her loincloth and stroked her. Gamora endured this with the stoicism of a well repeated routine as his fingers prodded at her. He looked at Loki as he did this, and she glared back. Loki could tell the moment his probing fingers turned to thrusting inside Gamora by the change in the woman's posture. Her body stiffened and seemed to jerk the slightest bit in reaction. Meanwhile Nebula took Thanos's entire cock down her throat without so much as a gag.

Everything here angered Loki. Nebula's position on the steps to Gamora's on the throne. The silent acceptance and obvious reluctance, the grin on the king's face as he watched her…

Gamora finally made a sound as Thanos began shoving his fingers into her more roughly. She could see the aggressive movements in his arms, though the loincloth blocked most of Loki's view. Loki was grateful for that. She didn't want to know how many fingers he was shoving into her, even if she couldn't stop thinking of it.

Thanos seemed to almost be ignoring Nebula even as she sucked on his cock. His eyes were glued to Loki and his hands were on Gamora. Was it better being spared his attention, or did it make her angry? Bitter? Vicious? Even physically, visually, Nebula was below her "sister".

Loki knew this was a power play. That couldn't be more obvious. But Thanos was vastly overestimating her reaction. She wasn't intimidated. He could do this to her a thousand more times if he wanted. That made it a fact, not a fear. What Loki had become was a million degrees of angry. And when Loki was angry, she found a way to crush the object of her feeling.

Loki didn't know whether Thanos actually got off on just got tired of the act, but he commanded them to stop. He tucked himself back into his proper place, Gamora and Nebula lined up at the bottom of the dais, Nebula on her knees and Gamora standing. Loki glared from her position on the floor.

"We'll see if I don't crush that spark of yours," Thanos said.

Loki vowed to crush his head with Thor's hammer. Until then, she was much too angry not to repeat her words from earlier. There was more venom in it this time. "Neither fear nor love will bend my loyalty."

"We shall see," he answered with obvious amusement.

 _Yes,_ Loki thought. _We most certainly shall._


End file.
